The present invention relates to collapsible fire escape ladders for emergency exit through a window or from a roof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a collapsible fire escape ladder having improved ladder descent means that enhance safety during use.
Collapsible fire escape ladders generally comprise folded sections and are provided in multi-story buildings below or adjacent to a window or roof ledge so that the ladder can be readily unfolded to extend to or near the surrounding ground. Various means have been utilized in the prior art to retain the ladder in its collapsed position proximate to the window or ledge. Such retention means must be easily and quickly disengageable for release of the ladder sections in an emergency situation.
Collapsible fire escape ladders must also be safe to descend during an emergency. A person fleeing a fire or other hazard is usually nervous and excited and can easily misstep if sufficiently safe descent means are not provided in the ladder. Ladders are generally climbed or descended with the person turned facing the ladder. Because of this backward disposition when descending, a person cannot easily see the rungs below. Descending a ladder while turned backwards is particularly problematic when initially accessing the ladder from a window or roof, as the person must move blindly through the window or across the ledge. One misstep can lead to a fatal or serious injury. Thus, there is a need for a collapsible fire escape ladder having safe means to access the ladder from a window or roof and descend therefrom.